Korallus
System Planet One: Regas Regas is a small volcanic planet covered in light blue magma and blue-tinged glass with visual markings similar to that of obsidian. The heat of the planet is too great for any Big Five inhabitants, though there are various types of microorganisms that reside in the cooler parts of the surface. Planet Two: Peras Peras is, put simply, a paradise planet. Colloquially called "The Oasis", it is a nature preserve for billions of creatures. It is fully twice the diameter of Caelus, but for some reason it has similar gravity. The biosphere is completely inhabitable, and water covers about seventy percent of its surface. It has one Luna-sized moon that regulates the tides. Planet Three: Risel Risel is a Terra-like planet that currently supports two native sentient species, the Kurwa and the Vaatu. The Kurwa are a race of humanoid birds with wings on their backs, while the Vaatu are humanoid reptilian/insectoids. Both are in the tribal stages of development. The planet is covered in blue crystal pylons that reach up hundreds of feet in the air; their purpose is unknown and they are thus far indestructible. Planet Four: Meridian Meridian is a planet covered with water, with only a few small, scattered land masses. The ocean is primarily green, though there are pockets of blue where the sea meets the coasts. Meridian supports two semi-sentient species - the Gharash, a race of goblinoid lizards with webbed hands and feet that live on supermassive aquatic leviathans, some of which were mistaken for actual landmasses, and the Vaul, a sort of nightmarish version of mermaids. They have dark green skin that allows them to remain concealed in the water. The two species have been at war since their conception. Asteroid Belt: Navarus The Navarus Belt contains enormous amounts of iron, nickel, silicon, and some asteroids have been found to be rich with Krizanite. It is fully four times as large as the Nistun Belt in Solaris. Planet Five: Uracus Uracus is a very large planet covered in gray dust and razor storms. Not much else is known about this planet, because something interferes with the scanners on ships. Planet Six: Sylva Sylva is twice the size of Caelus, and is comprised of 75% water. Every square mile of the land on the planet is covered in forests, hence the name Sylva. Sylva supports several sentient species, though only one has spacefaring capabilities. This species is known as the Shriva, a race of primordial elves with unknown origins. They utilize magic extensively, to the point of having gigantic bio-constructs that are able to sail through space using the power of the light from their star. The interesting thing is that they only seem to have access to iron-age technology. The other notable species on this planet is known as the Khardisans. These are a race of technologically advanced tiger-like humanoids that for some reason have not developed spacefaring capabilities yet. Planet Seven: Eckhart Eckhart is an orange gas giant roughly the size of Jupiter with three times the gravity, which is constantly a source of confusion to researchers. The other interesting part of Eckhart is its barren but somehow life-supporting moon, Claudis. Claudis supports one species - the Skarii, a cannibalistic, imp-like race with limited spacefaring capabilities. Planet Eight: Valryn Valryn isn't a planet as much as it is millions of chunks of rock of various shape and size revolving about a sphere that exerts a very powerful gravitational field. The chunks often contain cities and biospheres of their own. Valryn is home to the Aurakians, immortal four-armed draconids who seek the sweet release of death through glorious combat. Their vessels have advanced weapons but still use combustion drives as a means of propulsion. Caution is advised when traveling anywhere near the planet.